New HopeRenewed
by keriz
Summary: Hermione Granger...known to be a geek. When she likes Harry Potter, she knew deep in her heart he treated her like a homework machine. Her life seemingly in ruins, is picked up, by a handsome, blonde boy...Draco Malfoy. One boy who will make much impact.


New Hope...Renewed...

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, Harry Potter. What I do own, is my own handphone. Do not sue me.

****

The story is basically about the romance between Hermione and Draco and when Hermione dies, how Draco copes with her death...This is the process, the death, and the ending. Enjoy. (They are not wizards in any way, and I am casting Christianity as a religion here. No offenses, but please give some critiques and reviews. Thank you.)

Hermione Granger stared out of the clear windows of her dormitory. Geeky, a nerd and known for being a brainiac, she hardly had any success with her love life, unless you count being with one of the most popular boys in school who rely on you purely for homework reasons as successful.

It is such a beautiful day...Too bad I am cooped up here doing Harry's homework, Hermione thought. The bushy haired girl, if given a makeover, could attract many boys, many thought. But her self-esteem, which rated zero, could hardly convince herself that, **yes, I am beautiful, I really am!** No, Hermione did not believe in this. She just believed that, she was to remain invisible all her life, with no one to care, no one to love. She couldn't return home – face those parents of hers who keep squabbling over whom gets the custody of her younger sister? They were getting a divorce, and no one wanted her. They wanted her _perfect_ little sister, Herminelle Granger, top student with honours, piano degree and on. What about her? Wasn't she conceived out of the same parents? Why must she suffer, when she being the eldest should be loved as the first child? But no! They look up to her as a burden, one who will bring down their financial resource and had nothing to boast about besides being an IQ 154 student. So? _Herminelle has an IQ of 185! I am so proud of her!_ Hermione hated her younger sister, why must _she_ live in the shadows that Herminelle cast, and not Herminelle living in the paths she once walked?

Hermione sighed, before shutting the panes of the window, sitting down by the ebony desk and starting to write Harry's history report, and her own. Although deep in her heart Hermione knew that she could never be accepted in the social circles of the school even though she was one of its top students, she shunned herself away from the fact and kept on thinking, _Harry wants me as a friend, not just a homework machine._ She knew it wasn't true, but yet preferred to deceive herself. Hermione often lamented, why were things not working out for her? Parents getting a divorce yet no one wants her...Shunned away by people...Deceived, lied to...but yet, Hermione found faith in her life and continued living it, for she prayed to God everyday, pouring out her woes to the religion she believed in, and she kept a personal diary. Hermione kept her most intimate thoughts inside this diary, and knew, and hoped, that this diary would never fall into the hands of others.

She soon completed Harry's history report. She shuffled the papers she'd written, and stapled them together, before writing in her best imitation of Harry's writing, **_Harry James Potter_**. She sprang to her feet and was preparing to give them to Harry. She secretly carried a torch for Harry, but no one knew this. Or so she thinks.

Bamp! Hermione bumped onto Ginny Weasley when she was walking out. Ginny Weasley, often accompanied by her two friends, Vorein Kristein and Joan Jacobs, by the name of her brothers, rose to fame in school. One of the more popular girls (in Hermione's opinion, bitches) in school, Ginny expressed her fond feelings for Harry openly and sighted Hermione as a rival.

"What's up, geek? Giving Harry his homework? Of course. You wouldn't get popularity even if it was an ant and bit you. You are just a pawn in the chess game Harry plays. Homework machine! You bitch, thinking you can match up to me? Never!" Ginny hissed, her voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm and spite. Ginny smiled evilly as Hermione took a step backwards, terrified. She gave a little squeak, before Ginny signalled Vorein and Joan forth. "Teach her a lesson," Ginny drawled in her sexiest American tone. Vorein and Joan flexed their muscles and pounced on Hermione, who contorted her way out and gave a blow on their backs (near their neck). Hermione picked up the papers she dropped on the floor and ran away as Ginny looked disgusted at Vorein and Joan.

Once outside, Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Boy, wasn't she lucky that she took up Tae Kwon Do lessons the summer term! She hurried to the soccer pitch to give Harry his paper, turning her head for sights of Ginny, when she bumped on someone _again_. "This must be my unlucky day," Hermione muttered when she fell on the floor. "Need some help?" Hermione looked up, her glasses askew. She straightened the glasses perched on her nose. It was a handsome blonde boy, who was known as Draco Malfoy, a soccer jock who was the rival team of Harry. The boy helped Hermione up, who flew into a flurry and hurried off, without picking up her paper meant for Harry. Draco picked it up however, and looked at the name. He knew that name. The captain of the team he would match off today..._What was a girl like her doing with the popular boy's paper?_ Draco thought out loud. Hermione, who was running halfway, realized she left the paper and hurried back when she heard the remark.

Tears started to cloud her vision. _Of course, who will have thought that I would have Harry's paper? He must think that I am a...a bitch...stealing Harry's paper or something like that. I could never be with Harry...what was I thinking, liking Harry in the first place. I could never contend with people like Ginny..._Hermione gave a cold smile, and rushed forward with her head down, her bushy brown hair covering her tears-strewn face. She grabbed the paper from Draco's hands and ran down the corridor, never stopping for once or caring how people were now looking at her. She reached the soccer pitch, thrusted the paper to one of the team's players, Oliver Wood, and hurried off back to dormitory, where back in her bed, she could cry, she could pray to God and tell him about her woes. God answers her prayers...

Hermione's hand rummaged through her bedside desk. Each dormitory floor had five beds, each with a study table, a bed and a bedside desk. Where was that red leather bound book with the gold clasp? Hermione could not find her diary. Where was it? Suddenly, horrible thoughts of people reading her diary and laughing at its contents flashed through her mind. She ran out of the dormitory, and went to the students' corner. Fits of laughter were heard, so were scoffing. On the students' corner, Vorein and Joan were giving out pamplets that had photocopied matter on it. Ginny was up upon the stage, reading from a ...red leather-bound book! Her diary! Ginny caught sight of Hermione and smiled wickedly.

"Harry can never be mine...but I just love him so much. But yet, deep in my heart, I just know, Harry just treats me like a homework machine, just like Ginny says..." Ginny read out, in a girlish, whiny tone. Hermione stood there, shocked. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest, before she recovered quickly and ran away, finding a person to console her...finding a place to cry. She knew the **tunnel** would be a perfect place...

Hermione's arms wrapped around her knees, she sat down to cry. The **tunnel** was a deserted piping behind the school compounds, in the field. No one went there but her, when she was feeling down or things like that. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder, and Hermione looked up, shocked. A pair of icy blue eyes greeted her gaze. "Are you okay?" It was Draco Malfoy.

"Came to sneer at my infatuation with Harry Potter?" Hermione retorted icily. Her heart, her ego had been shredded to pieces. Can she trust someone she had never knew before? Draco plopped himself beside her. "You know, I thought no one came down to this pipe. I used to be like you...so geeky, a nerd and everything. But I changed, for the better. Just to show those snobs." Draco said.

"Just like me? Oh yeah? Have you been cast aside by your family? Your parents, threatening on the verge of divorce? They just want to fight for the custody of your younger sibling, who seems perfect and better in everything you are? I have tried so hard, done my best to be the good girl in my parents' eyes. No dying of hair, no short skirts. A good girl, with perfect grades. I was obedient. Even though I was regarded as a social outcast, unpopular, I don't care! I just want to be good for my parents' sight and only."

"But yet, when my sister was born, she took everything from me! No one loved me anymore, no one cared. My sister proved to be more intelligent than I, a factor my parents were proud of. They were never proud of me, but they are of my sister. Now, I don't even want to go home! I don't want to hear how my sister is better then me! If you think you were like me, you thought wrong! Nothing was smooth for me!" Hermione burst into a fresh flow of tears, almost screaming at Draco. Draco was taken aback, and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Cry it all out...just cry it out. Don't keep it in your heart..." Draco soothed, and Hermione began crying immediately. She sobbed and Draco listened to her woes. It was just like Hermione found someone who cared for her, but was it just a lie? Draco is an enemy of Harry, did he wanted to mock Hermione?

Author's Note:

Whoa! My first lengthy fic! I am so proud! [[fresh waves of tears]] Tell me if I should continue this fic, okay? Smuackss. How did you like it? Was it good? Please support me! Go see my other account, which is like, longer established. Search for **kerixX**. Okay?

Keriz


End file.
